Chain Letter
by BluSakura
Summary: OneShot...maybe. Heero is a skeptic. 1xR


Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

A/N: Another oneshot by me. I have no homework and I'm all alone so I might as well do something with my time, eh? Okay, here we go!

NOTE: This is a fic that goes against chain letters. I got one today and used it for inspiration. The chain I used in this story is the one I received. So yeah. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Subject: Oh my goodness! _

_Dear Friends: A few years ago at a high school in Nevada Something really sad happened. There was this girl named Amy who loved this guy named Brian. They were both popular and they were going out. There was this other girl, Jessica. She Hated Amy and she also really liked Brian and Brian liked Jessica. _

_One day, when Brian and Amy were going out Jessica asked Brian out to the movies behind Amy's back. However, Amy heard about it and followed them. In the theaters and Brian weren't watching the moving, they were just "making out." Jesse asked Brian to go to her house about half way through the movie so that they could be alone. Amy followed them to Jesse's house and watched them "fool around." _

_The next day, Amy didn't come to school and she didn't come to school the day after that. After about a week, Amy's Mom was looking around Amy's room and found, in the closet the dead body of Amy and next to it was a suicide not that said: _

_**Dear Brian: **_

_**I killed myself because of you. I want you to tell everyone you can about what you did to me or I will kill you and anyone who stands in my way of telling everyone about Jessica! **_

_**I love you, **_

_**Amy **_

_Now you have to send this to at least 15 people or the vengeful ghost of Amy will kill YOU and the most important person to you! Amy has to tell everyone about what Jessica did! This is serious! One girl, a friend of mine deleted this because she thought it was junkman. The next day, her mother found her dead in her bed and the autopsy revealed no possible explanation for her death. You have 24 Hours to send this out!_

_P.S. If you don't you will surely regret it and lose the person you truly care about..._

* * *

Heero scowled at Duo's pointless email and moved his mouse over the "delete" button.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," warned Duo, who looked over Heero's shoulder, "Or Amy's ghost will appear tonight beside your bed and then Relena's..." The braided man was interrupted by the clicking sound of a ready gun. "H-hey, man! Don't be all pissed just 'cause I'm freaking you out!"

Heero glared. "You are not 'freaking' me out. I am simply agitated by all your attempts to bother me and fill my inbox with pointless messages. Not to mention this email is grammatically incorrect with capitals where they shouldn't be."

Duo shrugged. "Just be careful tonight, my suicidal friend, for this could very well be your last few..."

Again the clicking of a gun. Duo ran for his life.

Heero shook his head. The skeptic glanced over the email again and clicked the "delete" button.

* * *

Later, the bodyguard of the Vice Foreign Minister, Heero Yuy, walked through the halls of the Preventer building. He wasn't officially part of it, but he had to turn in a report on Relena every now and then. He spotted the object of his affections walking ahead of him. Without a word, he stepped behind her, swiftly turned her around, and gently caressed her lips with his.

When they pulled away, Relena smiled. "Hello to you, too."

Heero, carefully keeping a passive face, replied, "Your meetings were long. I wasn't able to see you all yesterday."

"It was only a day, Heero."

He frowned. "A whole day. I wasn't sure I would be able to make it through an hour."

The lights flickered. A woman's moaning could be heard across the hallway.

"_P.S. If you don't you will surely regret it and lose the person you truly care about..._"

Heero pulled Relena closer to him. The lights went out. "Heero...what's going on? I-I'm a little scared..."

Just then, one of the lights turned on, lighting only a circle of the floor in front of them. A figure with long hair stepped into the light and lifted its arms. A voice boomed all around them, whispering, yet blaring through the cooridors of the hallway. "_You should have sent those emails, Mr. Yuy...now it is time..."_

Heero's heart pounded in his chest. On the figure's left arm was a huge, blue bruise. It was disgusting and it was reaching for the frightened couple. The bruise was the size of someone's hand as if it were squeezed by someone. It was similar to the one Heero gave to Duo just two days ago for trying to put worms in his coffee...

Wait.

He glared at figure and pulled at its hair. "Dammit, Duo!"

"Aiiee!" Duo screamed. The lights went on and next to do was Hilde, dressed in black and holding the microphone used to make the voice of the ghost.

Hilde scratched the back of her head. "Hehe! Hiya guys!"

Relena breathed heavily. "What was that? Were you guys just _trying_ to give us a heart attack?"

Duo held onto his pulled hair and stroked it gently. He sniffed. "I was only trying to teach Mr. Yuy here a lesson to always listen to what your emails say!"

* * *

Heero slipped under his covers in his shorts.

His room was right across from Relena. Of course, it was only for her safety. Or at least, that's what he told Zechs.

A loud sound came from across the hall. It was as if something heavy hit the ground. Then, the sound of something dragging on the floor reached his ears. Heero grabbed his gun and left his room and into Relena's in nothing but his shorts.

The door to her room creaked open slowly. His gun was ready and he stalked closer to her bed. It was empty. He looked around nervously.

"Relena?" he called out quietly, "Relena are you in here?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the figure with the long hair. Heero grumbled and aimed the gun at the figure's face. "Cut it out, Duo. Where's Relena?"

"Did you call me?"

Heero looked to the doorway to find a just-woken-up Duo, also in nothing but shorts. The braided man saw the figure in front of Heero. "Dude I _told_ you to send those emails!" And Duo ran.

The figure looked up. It was pale and had red eyes.

"_P.S. If you don't you will surely regret it and lose the person you truly care about..._"

_Relena..._

Heero then only saw black.

* * *

"Heero? Heero? Please wake up."

The man in question struggled to open his eyes. The weight of his lids seemed to be more than what they usually were, so Heero just left them closed.

"R-Rel?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"

Heero reached up, but couldn't feel anything. "Am I dead?"

"No, Heero, far from it."

"But...Amy...she was there. And you were gone..." Heero forced his eyes open.

He was in Relena's room.

Relena look down apologetically. "Actually, I was Amy."

Duo looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, I asked if she would help me to scare you...since I haven't met anyone who could. But I didn't expect you to faint like a girl!"

Within milliseconds, a gun was pressed to the braided man's forehead. "I'm going to count to ten. If you're not gone by then, you'll die. Now. One. Two."

Duo high-tailed it out of the room.

"Ten!"

Heero ran after him. Relena was left there, smiling after them.

She never noticed the shadow behind her.

------------------------------------

A/N: Wow. Okay. I was bored. Erm, I don't even know if it's a oneshot. I think it might be. It depends. Later folks! Reviews are nice.


End file.
